


The Last Promise

by fanficjanai



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Gen, Promises, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficjanai/pseuds/fanficjanai
Summary: Matthew has something very important to tell Leila's parents
Relationships: Leila/Matthew (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Last Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JDKoopa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/gifts).



“You promised me Matthew! You promised me you’d tell them,” Leila said with a pout.  
“I know, I know it’s just… hard y’know? I mean I know we’re in love but this is scary for them. You’re their only daughter after all.”  
“But they have to know eventually. They’ll find out eventually, if not from you then from someone else. It has to be you.”   
“I’m just worried is all. I’m a rotten spy in service of Ostia, and you’re their baby, their shining light. What if they don’t believe me?”  
“They’ll believe you. They have to. I’m sure they realize just how much I mean to you.”   
Matthew was running out of excuses at this point. But still he was reluctant. Leila could see him struggling internally and leaned in to gently kiss him.  
“C’mon baby, do it for me.”  
Matthew gave in and resolved to tell her parents just as soon as he finished this mission.

* * *

The mission was harder than Matthew could have imagined. Intricate plotting, foreign agents, even dragons. But eventually he found his way home, and from there to Leila’s family village in Ostia. He knew what he had to do, he just wondered if he would have the strength to face reality. As he knocked on the door to her father’s house, he looked to his left, then to his right. Leila was nowhere to be seen. Her father opened the door, it was time.   
“Sir… I’m so sorry. Leila… Leila didn’t make it.”


End file.
